Amitie
Amitie is pretty much the fifth object related to an Animate Object. Her favorite quote would be "SQUEE" Appearance I think I don't need an explanation. Amitie's most iconic feature is her red Puyo hat. While she is sometimes seen hat-less, she is almost always never without it. The hat's design underwent changes, but they all have the face of a Puyo. Under her hat, her hair is feathered and blonde, and she has green eyes. Hearts are a prominent feature in her design. In Puyo Puyo Fever, the red Puyo hat has wings, and wore a blue sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a heart, a belt, yellow shorts decorated with hearts, a green bracelet on her right arm, and red platform shoes with folded cuffs and yellow laces. The hat is known to show some expression. Her original outfit also appeared in the mobile game Puyo Puyo Zurashi and the Mobile version of Puyo Puyo Fever. In Puyo Puyo Fever 2 her clothing slightly changed: yellow sleeves were added to her shirt, the eyes on her red Puyo hat were made bigger, her belt is now a fannypack with a heart buckle, and wore red sneakers with purple socks. Her second outfit also appeared in the mobile game Puyo Puyo Fever Habanero and Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. In Puyo Puyo 7, she changed her clothes to the black blazer, tie and skirt, the uniform of Suzuran Junior High. However, her tie is red. Her socks were made light blue and calf-high with a single stripe, and her hat is now in the form of a beanie. Her bracelet is now worn on her left wrist instead. Her outfit in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary changes into an outfit comprised of elements from her original design and Fever 2. Her shirt is sleeveless again, except this time it is a pink and blue hoodie with a flower/clover clip. Her belt is similar to her Fever appearance, and wears the shoes and socks from Fever 2. Her Puyo hat maintains the beanie-shape from Puyo Puyo 7 and is exhibited to be more expressive. Her outfit in Puyo Puyo Tetris is the same as in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, but her shirt now has two flower/clover buttons, and her red shoes from Puyo Puyo Fever 2 have higher ankles, giving it a boot-like appearance. https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/b/bf/Img101007_l.png That's her appearance. B- I mean, Personality. I think I don't need an explanation, but oh well. She first appears in Episode 9. Amitie is a bright, happy, and extroverted young magician, not to mention incredibly friendly given her namesake. She's friendly to the point of naivety, tending to misunderstand important jokes or let vital points of information get past her, but she has a pure heart. She is shown to be ambitious, wanting to become a wonderful sorceress, though she lacks skill in magic. At times, she has moments where she feels like a liability due to her incompetence, but is willing to put her mind into overcoming her weakness. In spite of her childishness, she has suspicions about characters such as Lemres and Risukuma, finding them slightly unnerving. Amitie easily befriends others but can be a little lacking in her social skills due to her energeticness, which in turn leads to her being a bit clumsy. However, Moldiera seems to hate her. That's because he's all hate, even to Windmill, when he secretly signed him up for this contest. And also, she likes any villains. Wait, is that even true? I ain't sure. Abilites?! Yeah, don't ask. I'm making it look like what the wiki says. Amitie draws parallels with fellow protagonist Arle, in that she, too, also casts elemental magic in the form of Flame, Blizzard, and Lightning Bolt. Her spells Fairy Fair and Accelerate/Accel parallel Arle's Heaven Ray and Diacute respectively and she shares the spell Bayoeen with her. As Arle's presence became more prominent, Amitie's spells began to diverge, using spells such as Blast Beat or Cyclowhirl in place of Blizzard, and Ekrisis or Aktina in place of Lightning Bolt. However, Moldiera ruins her spells by throwing mold at her. Category:Mr. Yokai's OCs Category:Humans